


Under the Stars, Over the Moon

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy, Camping/Hiking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Forbidden Forest, Implied Sexual Content, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Picnics, Post-Hogwarts, Stargazing, Watching the Sunrise, Watching the Sunset, perseids meteor shower, revealing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: Just a cute little story of a surprise adventure Harry plans for Draco.





	Under the Stars, Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @kitkatzoe101 and an anonymous tumblr user for the prompts that inspired this story

“You want to take me back to Hogwarts for a romantic weekend getaway?” Draco asked.  He felt completely scandalized. “Are you high?”

“I’m not taking you to Hogwarts, I’m meeting you on the grounds,” Harry said. “We’re going somewhere else.”  

Draco pushed himself up so he could look down at Harry. Draco’s movement pulled the sheet off Harry’s chest, but Draco refused to let himself get distracted.

 "You’re not trying to surprise me with a Hogsmeade trip are you?“

“Not unless that’s some secret dream of yours that you’re trying to drop hints on, no.”

Draco laughed, though he still wasn’t completely excited about a mysterious trip that started on the Hogwarts grounds.  "I guess I trust you a bit.“

Harry pulled Draco back onto the pillows, "Trust me enough to fall asleep in my arms?”

“Obviously.”

“Good.  I don’t imagine we’re going to be getting a lot of sleep tomorrow night,” Harry said.

Draco traced a finger down Harry’s chest, “You aren’t letting me get much sleep tonight either.”

“Different circumstances, love.”

“I don’t know whether to be disappointed or intrigued.”

“Don’t be either of those things.  Be asleep.  Haven’t I worn you out yet?”

Draco smiled, but said nothing.  He would do any number of stupid things so long as Harry did them, too.  Tomorrow could not possibly be too horrible.

* * *

 

“This is a horrible idea.  This is the worst idea you’ve had. Ever.  Including the time you flew a dragon out of Gringotts.  This is worse than, I don’t know, pick literally any terrible decision you’ve ever made.  This is worse.”

Harry laughed. 

“I’m glad you find this funny.  I’m not going on a walk in the Forbidden Forest.  I like my limbs where they are and have no intention of becoming something’s dinner,” Draco said.  He tried to hide it with humor and indignation, but he really was scared.  He hated the Forest.  "And it will be dark in a few hours.  You can’t believe I’ll be in there at nightfall.“

"That’s actually the idea,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand in his own.

“I really dislike you.  Especially right now,” Draco said, but when Harry let go of his hand and started into the Forest, Draco followed.

* * *

 

Harry did his best to keep Draco’s mind on anything but the Forest around them.  Conversation was strained, but Draco tried to keep his disappointment to a minimum.  This was not the way he would have liked to spend their weekend, but the more time passed since the end of their eighth year at Hogwarts, the more Draco began to worry.  He did not really know what he and Harry had, if they were officially a couple or if they were just taking comfort in each other while it was convenient, but Draco was becoming increasingly anxious about it.  Draco did not want it to end.  He just never found the right time to bring up the conversation.  Draco worried that mentioning it might bring it to an end.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked.

“Finally,” Harry said.

“What?”

“I wondered when you’d break.”

“I didn’t break.  I’d simply like to have an idea of where I’ll be when the residents of the Forest decide to eat me.”

“You’ll be fine. We’re almost there. It’s about another fifteen minutes or so ahead.”

“Let me guess.  It’s going to continue to be uphill the entire way?”

“It will be worth it.”

Draco rolled his eyes, despite the fact Harry could not see it.  Harry was several paces ahead leading the way.  They stopped at a clearing at the top of a hill. They were higher than some of the surrounding treetops and Draco could see the Hogwarts castle far behind them.  It took him a moment to notice the tent.  It looked tiny, but he hoped Harry had the good sense to use a wizard tent and not a muggle one.  

“Are you kidding me?” Draco said.

Harry looked hurt for the briefest moment, “What?”

“We couldn’t have flown?”

“Er, no.  That was one of the conditions of the invitation.”

“What invitation?”

“Firenze said it would encourage clouds.”

“Harry, have you ever been to Scotland with your eyes open?  There are always clouds.”

Harry smiled brightly, “Are there?”

Draco looked up and saw not a single cloud in sight.  “Why are you being so cryptic? What are we doing here?”

“Immediately? Eating.  I’ve brought a picnic,” Harry said. 

Is he blushing?  That’s adorable.  “Okay, then,” Draco said.

Harry led the way to the tent but told Draco to wait outside.  Moments later, he returned with two folding chairs and small table.  “I can’t imagine you sitting on the ground eating dinner, even if there happened to be a blanket available.” 

“You imagined correctly,” Draco laughed.  He started to relax for the first time since they entered the forest.

Harry took off his backpack and started taking out food containers, “It’s probably not as pretty as it could be, but they’ve got a stasis charm on them, so at least it will taste okay.” When Draco gave him an incredulous look, Harry pretended not to notice. “We’ve got a quiche.  Bacon, feta, and spinach. And soup.  In the jars is Eton mess.  I’ve also got that muggle soda you like for now and later, once it starts getting colder after dark, I have tea and cocoa.”

“Not too bad, Potter. Who made it?”

“I did.”

“You don’t cook.”

“No, but I can.  I don’t usually enjoy it.”

But you cooked for me? Draco thought.  It was little moments like this that made Draco ache.  Harry never hinted that he wanted anything official with Draco until he did little things like this.  Draco looked at Harry’s face, desperately searching for any hint of deeper feelings.  Coming up empty, Draco turned to the meal in front of him.

“You’re right.  It could be prettier,” Draco said.

“Shut up and eat it.”

“I believe you’ve said that to me before.”

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t talk back last time.”

* * *

 

Their meal passed in relative silence.  The food was good even if the quiche and soup was an odd combination.  Draco caught himself more than once wanting to ask what they were doing in the Forbidden Forest on a Saturday evening.  Surely there were any number of places they could have gone instead.  

As the sun began to set, Harry disappeared back into the tent, taking the chairs and table back with him. “Stay here,” he said again.

Draco felt a bit more exposed this time.  The coming night and sounds from the treeline didn’t let him relax.  A snapping twig had him drawing his wand, his heart in his throat.  Harry returned from the tent as a group of centaurs walked onto the far side of the clearing.  He recognized one as a former professor, Firenze.

“He said we could come if we stayed over here and kept noise and distractions to a minimum,” Harry said.  He had pulled a giant bean bag and blanket out of the tent. “Let’s get comfy.  We’ll be here a while.” 

“A centaur invited you to watch a sunset?”

Harry smiled, “Something like that.”

Draco and Harry settled into the bean bag.  It was large enough that it was more of a sofa than a seat.  Draco was surprised at how warm it was, the blanket draped over their legs, bodies pressed together as they sat side by side looking to the sky.  The sky was stained with colors of the coming night.  Oranges and pinks faded slowly to violet and blue while Harry talked softly of nothing in particular.  Draco stole glances of Harry’s face as often as he could without the risk of being caught staring.  The dying light made Harry’s brown skin glow with a warmth Draco fought not to reach out and touch.

“- soon, I guess I won’t be seeing you very much.” Harry said.

Draco felt the words like a weight on his chest.  What was he talking about? he wondered, silently cursing himself for letting his thoughts wander.  Was this it? Was he confirming their relationship while breaking it off? 

“But you’re excited though, right?” Harry continued.

“What?” 

“Healer training. You’re starting soon but you have hardly brought it up.”

“Yeah,” Draco said, relieved. “I guess I am.”

“You seem distracted.”

“I’m watching the sunset you brought me here for.”

Harry laughed, “As grand as that is, it’s not the main event.”

“I’d be more intrigued if there weren’t a dozen or so centaurs sharing this lovely hilltop.”

“I’m starting to think you only like me for my body.  There are more ways to entertain in the middle of the night, you know.”

Tell him you love him…no. Don’t do that.  Draco turned his eyes to the sky again. The sun dropped below the horizon but there would still be time before full dark.  Draco noticed the moon.

“I want to go,” Draco said abruptly.

“Why?” Harry asked.

Draco pointed to the moon.

“We’re safe,” Harry said.

“We are in the middle of the Forbidden Forest during a full moon.”

“Draco,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hands in his own, “If you really want to leave, I won’t make you stay.  I very much want you to stay, though.  We are safe.  We’re in the company of centaurs, we have wands for immediate Apparation if that isn’t enough, and if for some reason we can’t Apparate, the tent is charmed. Once we’re both in it, it uh…locks down, for lack of a better explanation.  We are safe.”

Draco was not a courageous man unless it was in an extreme circumstance for which he did not have time to consider the outcome.  This did not qualify.  But there was no lie in Harry’s face.  Harry was reckless and irresponsible with his own safety.  He would never willingly put anyone else in danger, and he certainly would not lie to them about it.  Draco would let Harry be brave enough for both of them.  

“I’ll stay,” Draco finally answered, though it was a while more before the rigid set of his shoulders relaxed.

* * *

 

A couple hours passed under the light of that full moon.  Harry and Draco carried a whispered conversation, the sounds of their voices sounding louder in the dark.  Draco even dozed a bit before Harry woke him with soft kisses to his hair and cheek. 

“Thought you might want to see the stars,” Harry said.

“-’s too bright,” Draco mumbled.

“Not anymore.  Look.”

Draco blinked the sleep from his eyes.  “The eclipse!?  I forgot.”  The moon’s shape had changed while he slept.  With the light becoming blocked, the stars twinkled to view.  

“I hoped you would.”

Draco stared wide eyed at each slowly appearing cluster and constellation.  “I used to love astronomy.”

“I know.”

“I never could go back to the tower,” Draco started, “and every other astronomy tower or observatory I tried to visit all took me back to the astronomy tower in Hogwarts.  They were all right there, but I couldn’t even see them.” 

“What’s your favorite?” Harry asked.

“My favorite constellation?”

“Yeah.”

Draco must have taken longer to answer than he intended.

“Oh, no. It’s Draco isn’t it?” Harry said, with an exaggerated eye-roll and a teasing tone.

“Of course not.  It’s Cassiopeia,” Draco said, deciding on the truth.

“Huh.  I can never seem to find that one.  Hermione said that if you draw that out, it looks exactly like the thickest line of my scar,” Harry said pointing to his forehead.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Draco said, this time not so truthfully.  “It’s right there.” 

“You know as well as I do that pointing isn’t going to help.  Focal point is all wrong.”

Draco scoffed. “Fine.  Can you find Orion?” When Harry nodded, Draco continued. “And Draco?”

“I can always find you.”

“Gross, stop.  Can you find it?”

“Yes.” 

“One last one, Ursa Major?”

“Yes.”

“Good.  Now you’re looking for a kite,” Draco drew a kite shape with his finger pointing toward the stars. “From where we are, Draco and Orion are the top and bottom of the kite.  Ursa Major’s nose is the left point and you will fine Cassiopeia where the right point of the kite would be.” Draco realized he was sitting forward, gesturing widely at each cluster of stars as he spoke of them. “Do you see Cassiopeia now?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you really? or are you just saying that?”

“I really do.  From here, it’s a ‘W’ instead of the ‘M’ Hermione pointed out from the south window of the astronomy tower.”

Draco let himself ramble on about his family’s history of astronomy influenced names, his affinity for astronomy, how excited he was to discover he was named for the Dragon in the sky.  Harry commented occasionally, but at this point, it was more encouragement to continue than anything else.  Soon Draco found himself not hearing Harry at all.  With the lunar eclipse wrapping the sky in further darkness, a flicker near Perseus caught his attention.

“Harry!” Draco remembered the centaurs after he heard a few scoffs and a disapproving hoof beat or two. “Harry,” Draco said more quietly, “you brought me to the Perseids meteor shower.”  Draco shoved at the beanbag, struggling to stand.  He heard Harry grumble something about “damned bony elbow” but Draco’s thoughts were all on the sky.

“Could you imagine? At one point, people thought the actual stars were falling. It must been terrifying, seeing something so bright and beautiful night after night, only to believe it fell.”

“It would break my heart,” Harry said.

Assuming he was just taking the piss, Draco pretended he had not heard Harry’s remark.

“You could sit back down.  You won’t miss anything if your eyes are a meter further from the sky,” Harry said.

Draco again ignored him, instead talking about how long it has been since he saw a shooting star and how lunar eclipses are great for brewing temperamental potions. He heard Harry walk up behind him but couldn’t take his eyes away from the falling stars. Draco didn’t want to miss a single one.  With the eclipse reaching totality, every tiny dot of light burned so much brighter.  Draco stood with his head tipped back, mouth slightly open, knowing how silly he must look.  He missed enjoying all the wonders the heavens could offer.  “I can’t believe I was brought out here for this,” Draco said, only vaguely aware that he’d said it aloud.

“Not just for this,” Harry whispered, “I brought you out here to tell you I love you, but you don’t know I exist anymore.  I supposed I’ll have to wait until sunrise before you’ll listen.”

Draco spun to face Harry.  Not realizing how close Harry was standing, he nearly knocked Harry over.  Even in the darkness, Draco knew every line and curve of Harry’s face.  He searched Harry’s features for any proof of what was said the moment before.

“Say it again.”

Harry took Draco’s face in his hands and pressed a firm kiss to Draco’s lips, “I suppose I’ll have to wait until sunrise before you’ll listen.” Harry’s smile was slow and beautiful, but Draco’s heart ached to hear those words, to know it was real.

“Please.”

Harry kissed Draco’s cheek, his nose, then his other cheek.  “I’ve waited so long to say it. You can wait until sunrise to hear it.  I would hate to take your attention from so many wishes.”

“Wishes?”

“Must be a muggle thing.  When you see a falling star, you’re supposed to make a wish,” Harry said. “Must not work.  I’ve wished you’d sit back down with me at least half a dozen times now.”

Draco practically fell onto the beanbag and pulled Harry down with him.  

“Spoke too soon,” Harry said.

_Or not soon enough_ , Draco wanted to say.

They watched the sky together.  Draco seemed to have a wish for each and every falling star and given the time, could wish on every remaining star in the sky.  The moon made its way out from beneath the earth’s shadow, covering many of the dimmer stars with it’s bright return.  

Harry made tea and spoke of everything but the one thing Draco was desperate to hear.  

“Thank you,” Draco said.  He meant a dozen things with those words.  Thank you for bringing me here, for listening, for allowing me this, for understanding, and for being you. 

Harry only smiled. 

The clouds were returning, now golden bellied from the approaching sunrise.  Birds and other creatures were bringing the forest around them to life with their chatter.  The sky faded from violet to lavender and slowly to blue. 

As the sun passed over the horizon, Harry took Draco’s chin in his hand, turned Draco to face him, and said, “I love you.”

“Those muggles are onto something with those wishing stars.”

Harry did not respond, did not move.  

“I love you, too," Draco said.

Harry sighed in obvious relief.  

_How could Harry think for a moment I didn’t love him back?_

Harry took Draco’s hands, “I know you’re going to be insanely busy with St. Mungo’s and Merlin knows I won’t have exactly a nine to five job.  I think everything is a bit less intimidating if-” 

Draco waited. Somewhat impatiently but he waited all the same.

“I think I could do anything if I knew I would always be coming home to you. It doesn’t have to be immediately; it would take a while to find a flat or a house anyway.”

“Harry Potter,” Draco said, “I’d stay in that bloody tent right there if it meant I never had to wake up away from you again.”

Harry laughed.  “As grand as that sounds, I do have a perfectly good bed at home where I’d love to sleep a good portion of the day away with you.”

Draco nodded, watched as Harry shrank and gathered their things.  Harry offered his arm for a side-along.  Draco could not remember ever being so happy; he was practically over the moon.


End file.
